Revenge
by FluffyMerMer
Summary: A sequel to payback. I recommend reading the first first, although it's not completely necessary. Rin has another plan in his sleeve to get to Bon, alone, in his room. Hope you enjoy :


**So this is a sequel to Payback (: If you haven't read it first I would recommend doing so, it's not NEEDED to know what's going on, but it helps understand what happened before this and how the characters are feeling (: Soo I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer! I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

It was evening, the sun was setting and Rin Okamura was walking down the hallway in search of Ryuji's dorm room. In hand he carried a book he had "borrowed" from Bon earlier. More like he stole it and said he'd bring it back later, because he "lost" his. Rin wasn't stupid, he simply used this tactic as a lame excuse to see the other boy.

Ever since the encounter in the hallway, things have been awkward on the tougher boys part. He still shoots Rin the occasional cuss word or blush of the face. Rin then shoots back a playful wink or adorable smile, which would keep the blushing and cussing going, which would also keep Rin's teasing going. But other than that the two act as they did before the whole incident. Rivals and friends. Most of the time they act as though they completely hate each other.

Rin came upon Ryuji's room and knocked. "Come in," said a tired voice. Rin opened the door and looked in. Bon was laying on his bed with his legs hanging off the side and his arm covering his face. Rin smirked. "Here, I have your book," said the demon boy. "Set it on the desk." The taller boy didn't move a muscle since Rin entered the room. "What's your problem?" Ryuji moved his arm slightly so he could glance at the boy standing. "None of your concern. Get out," he practically growled. Bon covered his face again and sighed.

Rin started for the door and looked back curiously. Bon was still lying on the bed with his arm over his face. He was in deep thought. Rin crept over unnoticed, and carefully crawled on top of him and straddles his lap. Almost instantly Bon sat up, his face red from anger and embarrassment. "What are you doing?" he said, trying to push the smaller boy off of him. His attempt failed and was pushed down himself by the other boys' demon strength. Rin held Ryuji down by his wrists and leaned over him.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Bon struggled under him and finally gave up, looking to the side with a red face. "N-Nothing!" Rin leaned down, and Ryuji could feel the smaller boy's breath on his neck. "You're lying." Rin leaned down further and kissed Bon's neck softly. Bon's face turned redder and he came up with enough strength to push the smaller boy off of him and lean himself over Rin. "Stop! Just stop it! You're making me go insane every time you do that!" Rin tried to wiggle out of Ryuji's grasp, but he was firmly held down. "That's the point," Rin said as he leaned forward to steal a kiss from the older boy's lips.

Bon gave in and kissed him back. He couldn't hold in the urge any longer. Bon slid his hand up under Rin's shirt and the smaller boy let out a slight moan. The older one took advantage of this and instantly dominated the younger's mouth. Rin found his own way under Ryuji's shirt and scratched his nails down the boy's chest. Bon let out a moan of his own and pulled Rin forwards so the boy was sitting on his lap. Rin gained control of his mouth and kissed his way down the older's neck and nipped. A growl came from Bon's throat and he attacked the mouth of his demon lover once again.

After constantant fighting once again over dominance, the two boys were completely oblivious when the sound of footsteps came closer and closer to the door. Soon they stopped in front of the room and opened the door. Shima walked in carrying a grocery bag while whistling to himself, but stopping when he notices the two boys on the bed. The pink haired boy cleared his throat, and at this, the other two quickly regained composure and separated themselves as far on the bed as they could, red in both of their faces. Shima pointed his finger at the two, obviously confused. "Uh...would you like me to leave?" he said. Bon and Rin glanced at each other, and Rin quickly gathered himself up and ran toward the door. "I uh...have things to do..see ya Shima, Bon." Shima watched as the demon -boy ran out the door and down the hall, then looked back at Bon. His head was resting on his knees. "Ugggghhhh!" The boy then laid back, sprawled out on his bead holding his head.

"Do you have aspirin Shima? I have a migrane." Shima looked at him like he had grown two heads. "Bon...? You..." Bon sat up and turned his head so his friend couldn't see the blush on his face once again. "I was getting revenge..." "Well you know what they say...revenge is sweet," laughed the pink haired boy. Bon threw a pillow at him. "Aww. Angry I ruined your good time?" smiled the boy, teasing his friend. "I'll bring Rin back! No problem!" He started out the door. "Oh Riiiiiiiiiiiiin!" Bon threw himself off the bed and chased Shima down the hall. "Shima do anything and I'll get revenge on you too!"

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed(: Let me know what you think! I'm not so fond of the ending x.x But I've been putting it off and mainly constantly getting distracted :3 I came up with something. I think it adds a little bit of humor to it xP So yeah ^^; Hope you enjoyed! :D**


End file.
